Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus, system, and method of controlling display, and a display control program stored in a non-transitory recording medium.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, communication tools are employed, which display a large-size image to attract the user's attention. While display of the large-size image has been attractive, the user has been still using a remote controller to send an instruction to change display content of the large-size image.